Reflection of the Heart
by Neko-Koorime
Summary: Destiny Islands has many people with unique destinies. But Sora's seemed to stand out. He was all alone regarding the door to Kingdom Hearts. Or was he? Amaya Takashi has a mysterious destiny herself. One accidently intertwined with Riku's. Or is it?


Name: Amaya Takashi 'Night Rain' "Shade" "Shadow"

Age: 14…

Weapon: Double Bladed light swallow, twin short blades

The only thing she's ever shy about is her Secret. Other than that, she's a highly outgoing person. She's a bit hyperactive sometimes, but knows right from wrong, unless she's on sugar, or drugs (Or in this realm, surrounded by darkness. In that case, she gets so weak, she can hardly stand, and can't do anything, or say anything) Lives on Destiny Islands.

Amaya looked around the small outcrop she was on. She'd only arrived about 15 seconds ago and was already tired of waiting. Yesterday she'd gotten a note, requesting that she come here. Not just a note… a challenge. A challenge to a fight. She was to show she accepted by coming here. Whoever it was, they were late. The note said 9:00…it was 9:05.

While she waited, she wondered who it could have been. Wakka wouldn't challenge her again, he got a splinter last time. Selphie was probably afraid of having her weapon flipped out to sea again. Tidus wouldn't either, she broke his sword last time… Kairi didn't fight… so that left Sora and Riku. Sora, she'd fought before, they were evenly matched. But Riku… actually… she had yet to fight Riku. He was so busy fighting Sora, and she hadn't ever thought to ask.

Well, that's not true… She HAD thought to ask… several times… But for usually, when she did, he looked like he was relaxing, or having fun, or just plain tired. She never really felt like disturbing that.

"You're late."

Amaya whipped around. Riku was climbing up the side ladder. "I'm closer to being on time than you are!"

"Actually, I've been here since I woke up…"

"And that was…?"

"Oh, around 7:00…"

"What the heck possessed you to get up so early? I never get up before 8…"

"I was wound up…"

This surprised her. "Really?"

"Uh-huh… I was just thinking yesterday, that the only person on this island I haven't fought…" He pulled out his wooden sword. "… Is you."

"Funny… I just came to that conclusion myself…"

Break

Riku looked over Amaya carefully. Her long black hair fell to her waist, and was only barely pulled back from her face. Running down one side was a single silver streak. How she got it, no one, not even her, knew. Or so they were led to believe. Her outfit was simple, but more practical then Kairi's. Her shoes were black, so they wouldn't stain, she wore capri pants, the perfect compromise between shorts and jeans. Her top was a sleeveless T-Shirt, with a silver rose and moon. Her usual outfit. Occasionally the shirt said things like: "A wise man once said, I don't know, go ask a girl." And "I did it! But I'm blaming you…" "It's cute how you think I'm listening…" "I'd rather be napping", "I didn't do it, nobody saw me do it, you can't prove anything!" and "Stay back! I know Origami!"

She had a few others, but none that stuck out in his mind right away. He looked up at her face, and saw she was watching him strangely.

"What?" He asked smiling.

"Never mind." She closed her blue eyes and smiled. "Are you ready?" When her eyes opened, they were still sparkling, but more like ice than ever before. Did she always get this way in a fight?

"Ready when you are, Shade!"

"I insist, you go first."

"No, no, Ladies first." He answered with a grin.

"I should find that insulting, but I'm going to contain myself and just beat you like I would anyone else. Say anything like that again, and I may not be so nice…"

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots."

Amaya's hands came out from behind her, each wielding a single wooden blade, about 3 inches shorter than his own.

"Double blades? Interesting style…"

"You mean you haven't seen me fight before? Well then, I'd say I have the advantage…"

"Hn…We'll see…"

Break

Amaya smiled. This was going to be fun. He lashed out at her from the right, which she easily blocked. At the same time, she struck from the left. He managed to block in time.

"Not bad…" he announced as he stepped backward for a moment.

"Thank you."

Figuring she'd best take the offensive, Amaya's left blade reached out to hit his side. He blocked it easily.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Annoyed, Amaya struck from both sides at once. The left one connected. Both slid backward for a moment.

"Not bad at all…" He finished his sentence and struck her side, quicker than a cat.

The dull pain spread quickly up her side.

Bracing herself, the battle rose to a whole new level.

Break

Amaya and Riku both collapsed backwards out of pure exhaustion.

"Oh…my…gosh" Amaya huff.

"What… too…tired… to… continue?" Riku panted

"Only if you are…" Amaya managed to get out.

Riku got to his feet and looked out at the sun. It was starting to set. They'd been at it nearly the whole day.

"Let's stop for today."

"Good idea…" She answered still on her back.

Riku smiled. She was awful close to that edge…

Whistling innocently, he gently kicked her side. It was enough. She rolled over the edge. Looking over the edge, he saw her hanging by one hand.

"Darn…I was hoping you'd fall."

"I can tell. You truly do look disappointed."

Holding herself entirely on one hand, she flipped herself up with all the agility of a cat that she reminded him of.

"Would have been an easy win…" he muttered.

"A cheater's win." She added standing next to him with her hands on her hips

"Which is bad why?"

She grinned. "Because it doesn't count, silly…" The malicious grin still playing across her features, she slid behind him and put both hands on his shoulders. "But…"

She shoved. "… it will count as a payback for trying to push me off…"

Looking down, Riku had caught the edge as well.

Riku glared up at her. "Very funny."

"I know, isn't it?" However, her malicious moment was over and she reached down to help him up. Instead, he pulled her down.

"Hey!"

"Payback!"

"You can't have payback for payback!"

"You sure?"

"Uh…."

"See?"

"Oh shut up…"

Amaya flipped herself up back to the isle, dusting herself off.

"I'm hungry…"

"I am too…" Said Riku from behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, Riku had pulled himself up as well. "Well, the good news is, there is some fruit here on the trees…"

She jumped gracefully into the bent palm and climbed carefully to the top. Vaguely she remembered Selphie saying something about this tree. But it can't have been that important, or else she'd be able to remember it…

Reaching the top, she called down. "Hey…there is only one left…"

"Then break it in half!" Riku called back up.

"Okay…" Amaya plucked the last remaining star shaped fruit off the tree and broke it in half. "Here you go!"

She tossed it down. Riku caught it deftly in one hand. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

She bit into the now strangely shaped half. It tasted sweet, yet somewhat sour at the same time. Mostly sweet. The tanginess of the fruit made her smile. She liked a little bit of a bite to everything she did. Too sweet made her sick.

Riku was mostly done with his half when he looked up.

"Amaya, what shape was that fruit- before you split it in half?"

"Uh… like a star… why?"

"Nevermind…" He finished his half quickly and started across the bridge.

"See you tomorrow, Shade…"

"Bye Riku…"

After finishing her half, Amaya jumped down from the tree- and landed in the water.

"Great, just great… Now I'm sopping wet…"

Break

Riku was thoughtful on the way home. He had just shared a paopu fruit with Amaya. If the legends were true, his destiny would now be eternally intertwined with hers. Had she known when she'd given it to him?

Not likely.

Should he have told her?

Most likely…

The real question was, did he really mind? Sure, he wanted to share one with Kairi, but maybe… just maybe, this would turn out okay. He'd tell her tomorrow what she'd done. Seeing her reaction would be a funny sight, something to remember.

Break


End file.
